Simple kiss
by GSRFAN91
Summary: Sara tells Grissom how she feels..


A/N this is my first fanfiction, so please review and tell me what you think :)

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

**Simple kiss**

It was a slow shift. Warrick and Catherine was working on cold cases, Nick had the night off and had a date with a woman he meet a couple of weeks before, And Sara and Grissom were in the break room.

Grissom was doing his daily word search and Sara was reading a case report,After around 30 minutes of silence Sara sighed so loudly it made Grissom look up from his word search,

"What's wrong Sara?" he asked slightly annoyed that she distracted him.

"Im really hungry do you wana go grab some breakfast?"

"No" he replied after a moment of thinking.

"Why not, lets see what happens" Sara said hoping she will change his mind.

Sara was thinking of asking Grissom out for a while but she never had the nerve so she thought she would ask him now, besides there was nothing to do in the lab.

"Sara I don't know what to do about this?" Grissom indicated his finger in the gap between him and Sara.

He tried saying this gently but it came out more harshly,

"So, what is all those comments about beauty and how I light up the room, they were all just you flirting?" Sara raised her voice a little louder with each sylable. Sara voice was shaky and she could feel the tears welling in her eyes.

"So its true you do record everything I say," Grissom said with amusement.

"Grissom I cant not believe you, I have had enough of this game your playing with me"

"Honey…" Grissom tried to reason with her after seeing that her eyes were filling up with tears.

"Don't call me that I do have feelings you know!" Sara yelled not really caring who was listening.

"Sara please let me try to explain" Grissom didn't like Sara being so upset especially when he made her upset.

"No I know where I stand its fine" and at that Sara left the break room and practically sprinted to her SUV in the LVPD parking lot. As soon as Sara was in the safety of her car she broke down she tried to hold it back till she got home but couldn't. She was crying so hard that she didn't notice Grissom walking towards her car, Grissom opened the car door and kneeled down,

"Honey what's wrong" he knew what was wrong but didn't want to admit it himself that he made his Sara so upset.

"What wrong? what's wrong"? Sara started to yell. "Its you Grissom haven't you noticed, I love you, I always have, but no matter how I try to get rid of these feelings they wont go away" Sara sobbed.

He barley understood her from her sobbing but he definitely heard that his Sara loved him the woman he has loved forever loves him!

"Honey…" He never got as far as the last time.

" I told you not to call me that" Sara said starting to raise her voice again.

"Please hear me out Sara" There was so much pain in his voice she couldn't help but meet his gaze. She was shocked to see how much emotions his eyes held. Sara nodded for Grissom to carry on.

" I love you too" Grissom lowered his head when he said it hoping that she wasn't going to go mad at him for all the pain he caused her.

"Wha…t!" Sara looked at him surprised she was unsure if she heard him correctly. She got hold of Grissom chin and lifted it up so there eyes met and what she saw there she knew he had meant it.

"Why did you play this game with me if you loved me? Sara said softly while fresh tears left an etch pathway down her cheeks.

"I was scared of what you might have said and I thought if I admitted my feelings to you then I will lose you" by now Grissom was wiping the fresh tears from Saras cheek.

"You're never going to lose me Gil"

Grissom had to look in her eyes from the use of his first name no one ever called him Gil except his mother. With that thought Sara closed the gap between her and Grissom and lightly brushed her lips with his, Looking into Grissom eyes to see if he wanted to, Grissom closed the gap and gave Sara a simple kiss, This simple kiss show both of them how much they really feel for each other and from then on Grissom knew he was never going to let go of Sara. His Sara.

THE END

A/N-Please review and tell me what you think, Thankyou to caro-gsr for telling me to post this and for the help thanks :)


End file.
